


Further away

by BalcalvaBlurryFace



Category: Joshler/blurryface
Genre: Aftercare, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalcalvaBlurryFace/pseuds/BalcalvaBlurryFace
Summary: Blur and josh have gentle sex it's on a friday (series coming up)
Relationships: Blurry/josh/tyler - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Further away

Shuffling a huff a soft sigh open eyes close again open forget to sleep touching his lovers pale face opening his eyes smiles and soft raspberries 

More rustling a deep chuckle is released into the air it hangs heavy a pillow falls off the bed a fuck is swirled around the room colours swirling around the ceiling the mood hangs heavy over their heads 

Blur pops the silent bubble "ya mean so much ta me" josh turns away from him and covers his face "stop" blur flashes a permanently etched toothy grin "never baby j" a knock on the door interrupts the soft entangle of bodies lazily kissing 

Someone steps into view it's just tyler he wants starbucks he leaves to grab everyone a coffee except blur he just wants a green tea frappuccino with whipped creme more lazy kissing a shirt gets tossed 

Boxers fly somewhere "ya want this baby" josh nods and looks away a soft huff escapes blur's lips gripping his shaft gently and jerking himself off josh turns around for his love feeling hips grip his pale thin waist 

"I need ya baby" josh nods turning red pressing back against blur he slips between his cheeks pressing against his hole the head gently getting nudged at his hole harsh gasps filter out through clenched awaiting teeth 

A soft rap on the door tyler steps in setting the coffee's down he sits on josh side of the bed the black walls feeling draining but oh so comforting gently rubbing Josh's thigh blurry pushes in ever so lightly tyler studies this entangle he calls his beautiful inked hands against a pale canvas of hips and ribs 

Soft breathy whines reach the headspace they call a room everything feels like a pressure hung in the air so deep and mellow so calm so blurry...

A kiss pressed to Josh's neck the oldest presses into josh going deeper than intended but no qualms about being deep needy keening the warmth from both bodies eliciting a deep arousal for tyler making him love them so much more 

He runs wandering hands through blurry and Josh's hair the oldest ever so slightly picking up speed skin on skin contact and breathy moans could be enough to put tyler under he lays with josh gently kissing his neck and cheek murming sweet nothings to him "so good for us j so good for my b" deep growls emit from blurs chest making it well known he was in charge 

Was anyone in charge anymore tyler feels a heat spread in his hand josh came...now blurry a loud growl he's done for tyler smiles getting a rag blurry is dressed in black boxers and a hoodie (death cab for cutie) 

Josh is still naked in bed shaking soft tears slipping down his cheeks tyler comes over with the rag and smiles at his honey bunch "why ya cryin baby bunny?" Josh let's out a happy giggle "never been treated so soft" tyler covers his mouth and smiles as blurry snakes a hand around his waist a gentle kiss pressed against his neck

"Beautiful ain't em?" Tyler nods blurs breath fanning over his neck leaving a chill with him the mint from the weed he smokes leaving the room with a slight haze and minty smell blurry stretches out after pulling away from tyler 

"I'm going to bed?" Tyler nods and waves him off (after a well deserved pot filled kiss leaves tyler floating) tyler crawls in bed as the door shuts closing his eyes with josh feeling the love that tugs on his chest for both of his loves 

"How you feeling?" It goes unanswered josh fell asleep in a tight tangle of sheets he might have asked himself he doesnt recall as his eyes close he falls away slowly getting caught in dreams of beach days and skinny dipping with blurry and josh 

"I love you"


End file.
